


See the trees for the forest

by Stephano_The_Swords_Women



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Overpowered Harry Potter, Plants, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano_The_Swords_Women/pseuds/Stephano_The_Swords_Women
Summary: The X-gene and magic were incompatible, they mixed like oil in water. Like cats and dogs. Except they killed the owner of both if they where activated together.So why is Harry still alive?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. What to do about nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this here for a while.... lmao not me working on something that's not my Winter Soldier AU 💀  
> ANYWAYS if i ever finish this it'll probably me Logan/Harry but i don't really have a plan so 🤷 
> 
> Also this was inspired by a fanfiction but i can't remember what it's called, if you have the link hmu and i'll put it here!

Being sold to a shady government project was worse than living with the Dursleys, with the Dursleys he at least knew what to expect. With the scientists everyday was a new day, was he getting cut up? Was he getting poked at? Was nothing happening?

At least Harry got fed everyday, if you can call what they gave him food, but well, beggars and choosers and all that rot.

Accepting the fact he was some type of mutant was much easier than accepting the fact that he was special in a secret society filled with people who loved and hated him. 

On his 17 birthday after defeating Voldemort and his crowd something forced a change. Maybe it was the magic from Voldemort mashing with his, conquest from the defeating and all or maybe a inheritance waking up mixing with his asleep X-gene caused this, or maybe a mix of the two or something completely different. 

Whatever happened caused one Harry Potter to become a mutant and not a wizard. Or more to say more mutant than wizard. A plant mutant. A, ha, a hedge wizard if you get his meaning.

His skin was now a dark green with the texture of a waxy plant stem, his hair thin vines with leaves tangled together (he could even grow different flowers if he wanted to), his eyelashes and eyebrows (the only other place where he had hair) are lush grass. Wonderful, this is just what he wanted. To be even more of a freak.

He could sense other plants, their "thoughts", if you could call them that, were loud and clear in his head. The want to be used or controlled by him was the most prevalent thought throughout the plants. He couldn't control them though, he could barely hear them and he didn't know where exactly the plants were. 

All he could control were the small flowers growing out of his vines. He could open and close them and even have them fall out and be replaced by others. He didn't know the name of the flowers but he knew everything else about them, how to make them toxic and what they needed to live and how they bloomed. It sapped his energy to have them though, since they took energy from him so he didn't usually have them.

Then his magic came in and made him special.

He wasn't able to use his magic like before, with spells and enough Will he could get his magic to come out and change the world around him. Now his magic focused on changing his insides and protecting him even more fiercely. Maybe the plant mutations influenced the way his magic changed, maybe it was the other way around. 

All he knows is that his magic continues to "fix" him, evolve him when a weakness shows itself. Like a tree after centuries of evolution, just compressed into a few moments.

\----

The first, and only, time the scientists cut into his previously waxy smooth skin they did so with ease, white latex flowed out instead of red blood, as if they had cut into a real flower stem and not a person. The latex coagulated in the air, the bitter liquid ineffective as a defense system against the more monstrous animals before it.

They continued to cut and open him up and move things out and then put them back in before loosely sewing him up, they wanted to see if he would heal fast but they didn't want him dead.

He stared at the ceiling the entire time, the doctors didn't want to use anesthesia on him, saying it would be a waste. He barely held in his screams the pain coming in a close second to the crucio curse. He felt like a ghost outside his body, that all this stuff was happening to someone else. 

Some other Harry.

They brought him to his mostly empty cell and left him on the flat mattress pushed into a corner. The only other thing in the room besides Harry himself. When he finally passed out from the pain he awoke to his skin a rich brown color with the texture of rough bark.

All of his cuts and openings that the scientists made were gone, healed up. He wasn't in any pain but he did feel even more weak. Somehow, probably new instincts that came with these powers, he knew that basking in the sun would energize him. He wasn't going to mention that to the scientists, who knew what they might do with the information.

They spent seemingly what felt like a week (if it was a week, the white walls had no windows) trying to cut him with no success. They cracked his skin a little when they used a hammer but it quickly healed and didn't happen again when they tried. When they brought out the blowtorch it didn't break anything but he wished he was dead when they lit his hand on fire. It turned to ash when they put the fire out and latex oozed out of his arm like a flood. 

They bandaged him up before moving towards his hair for a little bit. The cut and snipped his vines until just snubs from his head were left. They sent him back to his room as they talked about what experiments to do next.

Everytime he was left alone from the guards and scientists he tried to plot a way to escape. At this point he knew the small base by heart. He didn't know where he was in the world but they were in a forest he knew that from when the scientists would start talking as they experimented on him, as if he was deaf or simply couldn't understand them.

Idiotic but a boon for him. 

He could barely sense the flora outside at first but as he focused on it every chance he could it got stronger and stronger. Before he could only feel impressions but now it's like he's standing right next to the forest.

He knew when the guards took their breaks and who was lazy and who was hypervigilant. The only problem he had was that one he didn't have a hand anymore and he was still too weak. They kept him room colder than he could take, just barely warm enough so he wouldn't hibernate but cold enough where he couldn't get any energy. Along with the fact he hasn't been in sunlight for who knows how long and he's barely surviving. He doesn't know if he could run for long or fast enough to get out and fighting the guards head on is off the table.

For now he waits and tries to save his strength. Living in this hell hole has resurrected his slytherin side even more then the Dursleys did.

\----


	2. Waiting, waiting, for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Sorry it's kinda choppy i added some new things and deleted some old before posting and i'm the only one editing this so 😅 🤷 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! Things are getting heating (or they're about to be lmao)

His hair grew back thicker and wilder than before, longer too.

This time it hung down to his chin instead of sitting just around his ears. Still tangled and out of control. His hand also grew back just like brand new, the only difference is that his nails, all of them even his toenails, are longer, shaper, and a dark mud color.

Oh and he's almost fully flame retardant now, only his eyebrows and lashes burnt when they tried to set him on fire. His eyes too probably if he had not closed them. They'll grow back thicker and flame retardant too. 

They scooped out his eyes when they couldn't set them on fire, holding his eyelids open with clamps, and put them in glass jars, he saw them do it before they scooped out his other one. They pulled out his teeth and cut his tongue out. The only parts of him they can reach.

Soon they'll probably move towards trying to see what he can do and then maybe he can get enough control to leave.

One can wish.

\----

It took longer for his eyes to grow back. His teeth grew back like his nails, sharp and mud brown. His tongue also grew slightly longer and pointed, a light red color, close to pink.

His eyes were the same bright Adava Kadava green, this time it was his whole eye with no white. The only other color was his black pupil, which was also larger. It took up the place where his eye color would go originally, now only are dark black against bright green.

He no longer needed his glasses and he could now see faint white outlines where plants were. Even through walls he could see where the plants were, it was distracting at first but like everything that has happened he's adapted.

He feels slow and weak after each adaptation, all of his energy spent towards keeping him alive, he doesn't have any extra to spare for anything else. He mostly sleeps to recuperate from the fact he isn't getting any sun to fuel him. When he's awake he's trying to make a plan, any plan.

Something desperate claws at him the longer he stays here, with the disgusted glares of the scientists and the heavy hands of the guards.

\----

He was right about them moving their testing towards what he could do.

He's gotten better at guessing what they will do next.

They brought him to another white room, a one sided mirror split the testing room and the watching room from each other, the watching room was also up high, so he couldn't get to it probably. In the room was a table, also white, of course, with small (white) cups filled with different types of dirt.

Some instinctively he didn't like. Like the sand and the one's he just knew didn't have any nutrients in it or it had something poisonous in it.

On the other branch some attracted him immediately, those he had the urge to rub on his skin and just soak in it. Submerge himself.

He also made it seem like he wanted to eat some of them, keeping the small pinches of dirt in his mouth for later. 

It would come in handy later probably. He was a plant. 

\----

What felt like an eternity he spent in the white rooms and corridors of the lab, being treated like a deranged animal. He saw no other mutant other then him, just the same 5 scientists and 10 guards.

He took the beatings from the guards and the experiments from the scientists with fury hidden in his chest. 

Every hit fueled his will to get out, every disgusted yet fascinated look from the scientists added fuel to the burning hot anger in his body.

The only good thing was the fact everyone was too disgusted by him being a mutant to rape him.

Small mercies.

As time passed he started seeing himself as no longer human but as a plant that belonged with others of his kind. Once where he felt sympathy for others he now only wanted to leave them and be alone.

Throughout his life humans have only hurt him, the Dursleys, the Wizarding World, and now these "normal" humans. This was the straw that broke the camel's back for him, everything adding up to where he no longer held kindness as his first instinct.

Before he would offer a helping hand and be slapped away, now he wouldn't even be there to offer a hand. When he left he wanted to spend the rest of his life living alone in a forest.

A life filled with plants he knows wouldn't hurt him.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end we get to see what this extreme isolation has done to our poor plant boy, don't worry when he actually starts talking to people it'll be super obvi how messed up this made him lmao!
> 
> Hmu at Stephano-the-swords-woman @ Tumblr :D


	3. Bearing fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning near the middle part of this we get a little peek inside one of the main scientists who are experimenting on Harry and the language he uses, while not extreme, could be triggering.
> 
> He refers to Harry as It, not human, and other such language. It starts at the first line break and ends at the second! At the end i'll explain what he says in the notes so don't worry!

The dirt Harry hid in his mouth he put under his mattress when they thought him asleep. He made a habit of sleeping on his front with his hands splayed out beside him so that he could secretly put a cut of his hair in the dirt. He fed the small plant a drop of blood every chance he could, cutting his finger on his teeth and burying his hand in the dirt for the plant to feed on.

It was hard at first, getting his hand to bleed. At first nothing seemed to work but after his magic realized that it was Harry trying to hurt himself and not some other force it relented a little bit.

Every chance he got he coaxed the clipping to grow into the infrastructure of the building, into every nook and crack the plants slowly grew, taking energy from Harry with every inch grown. 

As he grew weaker the doctors grew more desperate to figure out what was wrong. As he slipped into hibernation, all of his energy went to the plant growing into the walls, the last command he gave it before he slipped into unconsciousness was to grow and tear down the building around him.

He wouldn't wake up until the first touch of sunlight on his skin.

\----

Jonathan didn't know what to do as Experiment 001 went under. E-1 was the first and so far only mutant they have found that had both magic and the X-gene and still be alive. Most others died, their gene's tearing themselves apart as the opposing powers fought like oil and water.

E-1 was already a tough experiment, everything about it changing so that they could barely do anything to it. That very first and only autopsy was the most information they got from it. 

Jonathan watched as his fellow scientists rushed around E-1, putting a tube down its throat and a mask over it's deceptively humane face, if you ignored the likeness to plants it almost looked like a normal human.

He looked down at his clipboard going over the few notes they were able to conclude about E-1. They had the specimen for about 2 years, so if it was still human it would be 19. 

At first he didn't understand why his boss insisted they move to a brand new building with E-1, the old building with those other Experiments seemed just fine to him. That is until Jonathan found out just how special E-1 is. A self mutating plant. . . thing. Amazing, if they could find out what exactly E-1 was doing when it mutated itself they could bottle it up and sell it to the highest bidder!

Still, a whole new building for one measly Experiment seemed costly. . .wasteful even. That is until he saw just how intelligent E-1 is. Most other Experiments learn to stop resisting after the first few beatings. 

Sure E-1 never fought back but the look in its eyes (before they changed and he could hardly look at it, with green where ehite is supposed to go and it's pupil triple the size. He always got cold sweat on the back of his neck if he stared at it too long, as if he was about to be hunted down and feasted on.) was chilling, especially after knowing that it took one slip up and it would kill. 

Everyone was very lucky that the guards kept that thing in check. Who knows what type of unhinged rampage it would go on. Jonathan and the other scientists also did their job in suppressing the Experiment. Keeping the room just cold enough for it to handle, the autopsy showed that it's body was more suited for high climates but who knows now, they also barely kept it fed and never let it have any sunlight.

It's a dangerous game they're playing, trying to find out how this thing lives. 

As Jonathan continued to think about E-1 a pale green vine inches it's way through the building, intent of bringing the entire thing down around it's creator. First to sunlight then to continue its way.

\----

Harry awoke to the filling of being full for the first time since Hogwarts. He first felt warmth upon his skin, a stark difference to the cold sterile air of the building. He then panicked as he felt tubes down his throat.

After almost puking while getting the tubes out he finally registered what was around him. Or more like what wasn't. The once freakishly clean white halls of the laboratory were crumbled around him, smothered in rich green vines.

He could barely make out the decayed body parts of scientists and guards underneath the rubble, only recognizable from the torn and dirty uniforms they wore. 

Harry walked through the rubble in a daze, the fact he was free unable to register in his mind. His entire life has been one cage after another, but now he can live his dream. Secluded in a forest away from everyone. 

What started as a slow stumbling walk quickly morphed into a joyful run as he went straight towards the forest in front of him, the knowledge that he was free bouncing around in his skull like a kid on caffeine. 

Trees parted for him before closing behind him as he ran through the forest, trying to find the perfect hiding spot. 

He felt even more connected to the forest then ever before, now full of energy and no longer almost freezing to death.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Jonathan (the scientist) mostly talks about how troubling but also exiting it is to work on Harry, that they are in a brand new base made for seemingly containing Harry. Some knowledge that the guards routinely beat him and that the scietisfs starve!


	4. Working it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Ok sorry guys but i'm going on hiatus for a little while :( , i won't be able to use my phone or anything for around 6 months. I'm going to boot camp tomorrow and will be pretty much gone from everything which sucks but i will be getting abs so i think it all works out!
> 
> When i get back i'll def try and remember to post a chapter! I have like 2-3 already written but i don't want to post them now incase i don't write anything during boot camp, wanna have some cushion for the pushing you know? Anyway y'all wish me luck and i'll try my best to write something at boot camp!!!

Eventually he stopped in a small clearing, plants of all types moving to form a circular wall around him as a type of protection. At the top trees knotted their branches together as bushes, flowers, grass, and other small plants grew around each other like a giant hedge. It looked like someone had sped up a video but not even a second had passed as Harry looked around himself in awe, taking in the plant life surrounding him. 

Ferns, tree's, vines, flowers, and everything in-between swelled with energy as they connected to him. He could feel what felt like over half the forest around him. He fell backwards landing on his back with a quiet oof and closed his eyes in pleasure. It felt like having an extra limb that had been tied back finally be freed and allowed to move. 

He adjusted himself to lay spread eagle as he felt white roots crawl from his skin and sink into the ground. He soaked up the sunlight and the nutrients from the soil, bugs crawled over him as they should any other plant as time passed and the day slowly turned to night. That's when Harry stopped eating and started to sit up, his roots going back inside him. 

Harry looked at the stars, sitting criss cross applesauce on the ground, he thought about what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it. He was free now but soon people would come, for one reason or another and try to kill him, his forest, and/or both. Maybe they would capture him again but this time be more diligent.

First a home for himself, then more training with controlling his plants, from up close to far away. The more control he had the more powerful he would be, especially when surrounded by his own.

Harry stood up and started to break off parts of his hair and bury them in the ground, his home would be born from vines and trees. Maybe something like an open hammock, then some walls with roofs and hanging vines separate ….

\----

Harry looked at his masterpiece, pride puffing his chest out like a bird. The home he built took around 30 days (counted by sun cycle) and as he built he gained a mastery over controlling his plants. Before he could only do large orders, like move over or hit that. Now he could do more delicate and complicated work, like having tree branches move him around or uprooting and making trees "walk" to a different place.

His house was the most complicated thing he had ever done, it had three walls made of large vines while the corners were thick trees that had its branches woven through the walls and at the top forming a half roof that hung on the outside. The fourth wall was just empty space with vines hanging from the half roof like an extra big door. The house was in the shape of a big square.

A hammock made of thin vines woven like a tight net was hanging in the center of the big one room house, exposed to the sky. Leafs sprouted from every crack, filling in holes and making it airtight.

Underneath the roofs were cabinets made of living small trees and shrubs, a two person table and shelves of all shapes and sizes. There was at least one rectangular window on each wall, with a door that latched attached to it. The two person table was on the left wall underneath the window.

At the moment the shelves didn't have much, just some wooden handleless cups and cool rocks Harry found while exploring. Pink flowers bloomed all over the house making the clearing smell wonderful. Small one's also bloomed in his hair.

Harry was extremely proud of his work and with how far he's come with his powers. 

\----

Remembering how he fed the vines his blood Harry started his own, safer, experiments with his powers. He took two sturdy sticks and quickly molded it into three small pots before finding three acorns to bury in the pots.

The first pot would get two drops of blood a day, the second one, and the third none. They all would be coaxed to grow and would be in the same environment. He wanted to see how his blood affected the plants.

As this went on and the plants grew he also practiced swinging through the forest via the trees holding him and throwing him around. It was almost like flying! At first he fell, the tree's too slow to catch him or too fast to throw him. But as the days passed he got better and better at it.

His 3 plants also got bigger and bigger.

The first one was the biggest and also the most sentient, being able to move around by itself, but not by a lot. The second one didn't have any intelligence and just grew faster and the third was smaller and like a regular plant. He replanted the first one in front of his house while the other two got replanted near the other tree's. 

"If the plants that grow on my blood become more sentient," Harry thought, "then I could probably grow a plant in the shape of a helper and it could help and protect me and the forest." 

And with those thoughts Harry got to work shaping his very first, but not last, helper.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the one up there then let me give u a summery! I'm going to boot camp y'all, i won't be able to go on the internet for around 6 months!!! Sorry!! Also HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! HOPE Y'ALL HAD FUN!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at Stephano-The-Swords-Woman @ tumblr my dudes. This probably won't have a sex scene in it, i've literally only written one but like idk comment if you want one and i'll try my hardest ig. 
> 
> ALSO! This is based off the movies, i've only read one or two comics. Of course it's heavily AU so i might not even mention some movies or something!


End file.
